simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Simpsons Wiki:Regulamin
Regulamin230px|right|thumb – zbiór zasad obowiązujących każdego zarówno zarejestrowanego, jak i niezarejestrowanego użytkownika edytującego Simpsons Wiki. Opisuje wszystkie panujące na wiki normy, a także co należy i czego nie powinno się robić. 1. Użytkownicy * Każdy użytkownik jest równy wobec reszty. Osoby z uprawnieniami mają takie same prawa, co pozostali, a zasady obowiązują ich jak każdego innego. * Każdy użytkownik ma prawo do edytowania tej wiki (nie wliczając w to stron zabezpieczonych oraz dokonywania edycji będących wandalizmami), a także wyrażania własnego zdania na różne tematy. * Do obowiązków każdego użytkownika należy przestrzeganie regulaminu oraz stosowanie się do zasad netykiety. * Nazwa użytkownika nie może być dla nikogo obraźliwa pod względem poglądów tudzież wyznania. Nie powinna być także wulgarna i przypominać nazw istniejących już użytkowników. 2. Administracja * Administracja to grupa osób posiadających dodatkowe uprawnienia, które pomagają im w utrzymywaniu porządku na wiki. Osoby te również podlegają regulaminowi. * Administratorzy zastrzegają sobie prawo do edytowania regulaminu, w celu utworzenia jego możliwie jak najlepszej wersji. Ewentualne pomysły na poprawki użytkownicy mogą zgłaszać do administratora. * Do osób z uprawnieniami należą: biurokrata, administrator, moderator czatu oraz rollback. * Do obowiązków administracji należy m.in. dopilnowanie, aby na wiki zawsze był porządek, udzielanie pomocy użytkownikom, cofanie wandalizmów oraz karanie osób łamiących zasady zawarte w regulaminie. * Uprawnienia mogą zostać odebrane danej osobie, jeśli ich nadużywa, łamie regulamin, działa na szkodę encyklopedii lub jest nieaktywna przez dłuższy czas. 3. Blokady * Osoby z uprawnieniami administratora mają prawo zablokować danego użytkownika, jeśli mają ku temu odpowiedni powód. * Zachowania zabronione (najczęściej grożące blokadą) to: ** usuwanie treści stron tudzież zastępowanie ich wulgaryzmami lub innymi nieodpowiednimi treściami; ** wprowadzanie fałszywych treści do artykułów; ** wandalizowanie artykułów oraz tablic innych użytkowników; ** używanie wulgaryzmów; ** spamowanie; ** groźby, zastraszanie, ataki personalne; **trolling. 4. Artykuły i edytowanie * Artykuły na Simpsons Wiki powinny dotyczyć rzeczy związanych z serialem Simpsonowie. * Każda niezwiązana z tematyką encyklopedii lub zawierająca fałszywe informacje treść na stronie zostanie usunięta. Jeśli użytkownik będzie notorycznie dodawać nieprawdziwe informacje do artykułów, może zostać zablokowany. * Edytując, użytkownik powinien starać się przestrzegać zasad ortografii, interpunkcji oraz poprawnej polszczyzny. Należy także pamiętać o zachowaniu neutralnego punktu widzenia oraz starać się, by tekst zawarty w artykule był przejrzysty i na temat. Szczegółowe informacje dotyczące obyczajów edytowania panujących na wiki można znaleźć na tej stronie. 5. Przesyłanie plików * Przesyłane przez użytkownika pliki muszą zawierać odpowiednią licencję (informację o prawach autorskich i pochodzeniu zdjęcia). W przypadku grafik związanych z serialem zaleca się używać licencji zawartej w szablonie (wystarczy przesłać plik przez Specjalna:Prześlij, napisać w polu opisu nagłówek Licencja , a potem niżej wkleić szablon). * Pliki powinny mieć proste polskie nazwy, związane z tym, co dany obraz przedstawia. * Przesyłane obrazy powinny być związane z tematyką serialu oraz dodane do odpowiednich artykułów. Oczywiście, dozwolone jest także przesyłanie innych plików, lecz w umiarze. * Administrator ma prawo usunąć plik, jeśli jest on nieużywany, kiepskiej jakości lub nie ma licencji. 6. Czat, forum, blogi * Blogi zawierające nieodpowiednie treści zostaną usunięte. * Czat jest jednym z bezpośrednich sposobów komunikacji z innymi użytkownikami. Korzystając z niego, należy pamiętać o przestrzeganiu podstawowych zasad netykiety (co zostało wspomniane już wcześniej). Jeśli użytkownik będzie zachowywał się nieodpowiednio, osoba z uprawnieniami moderatora czatu ma prawo go stamtąd wyrzucić. 150px Gratulacje! Za dotarcie do końca oraz przeczytanie całego regulaminu otrzymujesz darmowego pączka : ) A teraz bierz się za edytowanie! Kategoria:Simpsons Wiki